


The forests children

by zuzaosip



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzaosip/pseuds/zuzaosip
Summary: -Everything stays the same way as it happened.-That is until the children of the forest use the secret passages in the crypts of Winfterfell to get into the castle.-They abduct Arya (age 6), Bran (age 5) and Rickon (6 months old) and take them to the Isle of faces.-After Lady Catelyn discovers they are missing, she instructs everyone to search the castle. The youngest Starks are nowhere to be found...
Relationships: Arya Stark & Bran Stark, Arya Stark & Rickon Stark, Bran Stark & Rickon Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I will be posting. Hope you guys like it.

They youngest Starks are nowhere to be found...

Lady Catelyn orders every corner and crevice of the castle to be searched. When the search proves unsuccessful, Lord Eddard leads a search party into winter town while Jory and Rodrick Cassel lead their own parties into the wolfswood. After three days of pursuit, they remain empty handed.

Under Lord Starks orders, Barricades are placed along the King's Road and every smaller road or path leading from Winterfell. Any and all travelers are to be stopped and questioned and should they be accompanied by young children, they are to be brought back to Winterfell for inspection. Ravens are sent to every house in the North, to inform them of the disappearance of the Little Starks. The Lords are to perform their own searches among their lands and should they discover anything they are to inform Winterfell immediately. 

The searches continue for two months but prove futile. When no trace of the children is found and all trails end unfruitful, Lord Stark calls off the search and proclaims the loss of the children...


	2. Chapter 2

... Lord Stark calls off the search and proclaims the loss of the children... 

Within a fortnight, the entire seven kingdoms had heard about the loss of the young starks. Rumours already spread about their mysterious disappearance. Some, said wildlings broke into the castle in the middle of the night and killed the Starks. Another rumour, said the others themselves came for the children and brought them back to their icy realm. Others, said the grumpkins took them or they were eaten by the dragon beneath Winterfell. 

Upon, learning about the little Starks vanishing, King Robert goes to Winterfell with his entire court to offer his condolences to his oldest friend, Eddard Stark. Jon Arryn stays behind to rule in his stead.When the King and his court arrive at Winterfell, they find the castle in mourning. 

After, the greetings and introductions, the King demands to be taken down to the crypts. Lord Eddard Stark obliges albeit reluctantly. They walk down past the stone statues of the Winter King's of Old until they stop at the statue of Lady Lyanna Stark. Lord Eddard and King Robert discuss the past and secure a betrothel between the Prince Joffrey and Lady Sansa. When the King moves to walk away his eyes catch the shine of candles further down the crypt. He follows the light until he is standing before two stone statues of a girl and a boy standing side by side, the girl holding a baby in her arms and the boy brandishing a sword. At their feet are three small wolf pups, two on the girls side and one on the boys. A dry, old wreath of flowers is upon the girls head. The King asks of what happened and offers his condolences.

Later there is a large feast to celebrate the King's arrival. There is an unspoken tension in the air though the southerners make up for it with their jolliness. The feast continues well into the night and most men are already far into their cups. Nobody notices the departure of Lord Starks bastard...


End file.
